


The Little Matchmaker

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: nextgen_mas, F/M, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Harry Potter Next Gen Christmas Fest 2012, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Luna wants nothing more than for her cousin Victoire to marry her big brother Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [nextgen_mas](http://nextgen-mas.livejournal.com/) 2012\. My prompt was #58: Babysitting the cousins.

The first thing Victoire Weasley noticed as she stepped out of the fireplace was that her aunt and uncle’s house smelt of cinnamon and pine needles.  
  
“Aunt Ginny? Uncle Harry?” she called, leaving the sitting room.  
  
She was hanging her traveling cloak on a hook in the hall when she heard footsteps coming towards her quickly.  
  
“Victoire! Victoire!” She heard a girl’s voice ring through the house.  
  
Seconds later, her nine-year-old cousin Lily turned a corner and ran towards her, sliding to a stop just in front of Victoire. The younger witch grinned up at her and then threw her arms around her waist.  
  
“Hello Lily monster,” Victoire said, laughing as she hugged her cousin back. “Where are your mum and dad?”  
  
“Mum is in the kitchen,” Lily replied, taking her hand. “We’ve been making pies for Christmas.”  
  
Victoire let Lily lead her into the kitchen, where they found her Aunt Ginny hurriedly cleaning.  
  
“Hello, Viccy,” her aunt called. “We lost track of time and Harry just got home.”  
  
“Lily and I can clean up, if you’d like,” Victoire offered. “I know you still need to get ready.”  
  
“You’re a life savor,” Aunt Ginny sighed. She kissed Victoire’s cheeks and then turned to Lily. “Help your cousin and make sure everything is put where it should be.”  
  
“Okay,” Lily nodded.  
  
Aunt Ginny kissed her cheeks, too, and then left the room.  
  
“Where are your brothers?” Victoire asked as she and Lily began to clean up. She knew that she could clean the room up quickly with a swish of her wand, but she also knew that Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, much like Victoire’s own parents, did things the Muggle way with their kids to build character and not spoil them with magic.  
  
“James and Albus are staying with friends,” Lily replied. “I don’t know where Teddy is though.”  
  
Victoire felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of Teddy Lupin, her boyfriend. He also happened to be the godson of Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, whom he usually referred to as dad and mum. In fact, her whole family considered him one of the Weasley grandchildren; except her, of course.  
  
“Do you know where Teddy is?” Lily asked. “Is he coming over tonight?”  
  
“No, he’ll be at the party with your parents,” Victoire told her. “He’s an Auror like your dad, remember?”  
  
“How come you’re not going?”  
  
“He decided to take his grandmum.”  
  
She didn’t feel the need to tell her younger cousin that she’d bought a dress to wear to the annual Auror Gala, assuming that as his girlfriend Teddy would ask her to come along. In fact, he hadn’t even mentioned the gala in their letters until two days before she was due home for Christmas holidays and they wrote nearly every day.  
  
Childishly, her response had been to not write him back, but that was probably for the best anyway. The only thing she would have written was that his godfather was the damn Director of the Auror Department and that wouldn’t have gone over well.  
  
Now, though, she knew that Teddy’s heart was in the right place. His grandmum had raised him—with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry’s help, of course—and he just wanted to show her that he appreciated everything she’d done for him.  
  
His letter had ended with a promise that next year, she’d be his date to the Auror Gala.  
  
“Are you going to marry Teddy?”  
  
Yanked unexpectedly out of her thoughts, the bowl Victoire had been washing slipped from her hands and shattered in the sink.  
  
“Lily!” Aunt Ginny exclaimed, obviously having returned to the room in time to hear her daughter’s question. “What have I told you about being nosy?”  
  
“Sorry, Victoire,” Lily said, staring at the ground.  
  
“It’s alright,” Victoire replied, forcing a laugh, her mind still swirling from Lily’s question.  
  
“Are you alright?” Her aunt asked, stepping up to the sink.  
  
“Yes,” she nodded, forcing herself to refocus on the task at hand. “I’m afraid your bowl isn’t, though.”  
  
“ _Reparo_ ,” her aunt said, waving her wand.  
  
The glass shards flew back together quickly and the bowl was just as it had been moments before.  
  
“As good as new,” her aunt smiled.  
  
“I love magic,” Lily sighed, happily.  
  
“It is quite handy,” Aunt Ginny agreed, smiling.  
  
“Oh, mummy, your dress is beautiful,” Lily said.  
  
Victoire turned away from the sink and saw that her aunt’s dress fell to the floor and flattered her womanly curves. Her ginger hair was pulled back in a fancy swirl bun and she was wearing a pair of diamond earrings.  
  
“You do look very pretty, Aunt Ginny,” Victoire said.  
  
“Thank you, ladies,” Aunt Ginny said.  
  
“Ginny?” They heard Uncle Harry call.  
  
“In the kitchen,” she called back.  
  
Her uncle, dressed in his formal Auror uniform, entered the kitchen a second later.  
  
“Hello, Viccy,” he greeted. “Thanks for babysitting Lily for us tonight.”  
  
“I didn’t have anything better to do,” Victoire shrugged.  
  
She saw her aunt nudge her uncle in the side and he said, “Sorry about tonight. Teddy asked me for a third ticket, but as much I want to, I can’t make special exceptions for him. If I let him bring two guests, I’d have to let everyone.”  
  
Her heart softened at the news that Teddy had tried to get her a ticket.  
  
“I understand,” she said, meaning it. “Lily and I will have fun together, especially since there will be no boys around to annoy us.”  
  
“Can we play dress up!?” Lily asked, excitedly. She whipped her head towards her mum. “Can we use your makeup? And your dresses?”  
  
“Only if you clean everything up when you’re done,” Ginny said.  
  
She and Uncle Harry kissed Lily goodnight and then said their goodbyes before leaving the kitchen to go to their party.  
  
“So are you?” Lily asked, once her parents had left.  
  
“Am I what?” Victoire replied.  
  
“Are you going to marry Teddy?” Lily repeated.  
  
Thankful that she hadn’t started washing dishes again, Victoire looked at her cousin and smiled. “I don’t know,” she replied. “Do you think I should?”  
  
“Yes!” Lily exclaimed. “It would be _so_ romantic and then he’d really be part of the family.”  
  
“Well, I guess we’ll have to wait and see if he wants to marry me,” Victoire shrugged.  
  
“He wants to,” Lily stated. “He told me so when I asked if he was going to marry you.”  
  
Victoire felt her heart skip a beat again.  
  
“He- he said that?” she asked.  
  
Lily nodded as a big grin stretched across her face.  
  
“Do you know anything else I should know?” Victoire asked, narrowing her eyes at the young witch.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
“You’d tell me, though, right? If you knew more.”  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
Victoire felt like she was on cloud nine.  
  
Teddy wanted to marry her.  
  
And he’d told someone.  
  
Granted, that someone was a nine-year-old, but still, Lily was someone important to him.  
  
In her dreamlike state, the evening passed by quickly. She and Lily had soup and sandwiches for dinner and played dress up.  
After putting Lily to bed at nine, Victoire returned to the main floor of her aunt and uncle’s house. Still dazed, she went into their sitting room and sat down on the sofa, not bothering to even turn on their telly as memories from the last time she’d babysat Lily and her brothers.  
  
It had been during the previous summer, a week or so before school had started up again. Teddy had stopped by with pizza for dinner, a favorite of all three Potter kids, and had rough housed with the boys for a bit before joining her and Lily for a tea party. Then he’d helped her get the kids to bed.  
  
Instead of going home right away, he’d come downstairs with her and they had retired to the sitting room. They’d turned on the TV and had watched an old romantic comedy about two best friends who’d fallen in love. Then, right after the two main characters had shared their first kiss, Teddy had leaned over and kissed her.  
  
The kiss had been short and sweet, but the second one had been better. She’d liked him for so long and had been dreaming of that moment forever.  
  
It had been perfect.  
  
A sudden flash of green light from the fireplace, pulled Victoire out of her memories and it took her a second to realize that she was really seeing what she was seeing.  
  
Leaping off the sofa, she ran across the room and threw herself into Teddy’s arms. She kissed him hard on the mouth, putting everything she felt for him in that single kiss.  
  
“Hello, love,” he chuckled, carrying her across the room and collapsing onto the sofa with her on his lap.  
  
“What are you doing here?” she asked.  
  
“Grandmum was tired,” he replied. “And dad said he and mum would be awhile and asked me to check on you and Lily before I went to my flat.”  
  
“Thank you, Uncle Harry,” Victoire called out.  
  
Teddy laughed and Victoire couldn’t resist kissing him again.  
  
“So how was our darling Lily?” he asked, once they had parted again.  
  
Victoire considered his question for a moment. Part of her wanted to tell him what Lily said, but the other part of her reckoned that he’d told Lily that in confidence, not that the nine-year-old realized that. She had no idea what he had planned, but she certainly didn’t want to ruin anything.  
  
“Her usual charming self,” she finally replied. “Always twenty questions with that one.”  
  
“Did she ask you anything special?”  
  
Victoire studied his face for a moment, wondering briefly if there was more to his question than mild curiosity.  
  
He responded to her curiosity by raising one eyebrow and changing the color from its normal aqua blue to bright pink.  
  
She laughed and swatted his arm.  
  
He smiled and pulled her back towards him, capturing her lips with his.  
  
Victoire was happy to leave his last question unanswered as she melted into his kiss. She wasn’t certain that he’d asked Lily to ask her about marriage, but either way, she knew it would only be a matter of time before the little matchmaker sleeping upstairs would let him know that she did.


End file.
